Skyrim: Aura Of A Blade
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: What happens to a wondering Khajiit of Skyrim who is wondering Tamirel? What kind of things will he find? From Guards doing the harlem shake... To dragons singing Gangnam style! From guards giving him out of the blue 50000000000 gold! And guards singing DORA THE EXPLORER? What goofy stuff will happen next? Enjoy!


Aura Of A Blade.

Hello Fanfiction! This is my first Fanfic about Skyrim The Elder Scrolls!

It is called Aura Of A Blade.

Disclaimers: I do not own Skyrim Bethesda does,I also do not own Navi from legend of zelda, I do not own the harlem shake or Dora the explorer,I do not own Lmfao's song party rock which is where the "Shake that" Line is from,I do not own the song "Can't touch this" Which is where the line "STOP HAMMER TIME" line is from. I own the idea of a cat being named Shadow.

That is all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a sunny day in Tamirel and Shadow the Kahjit (A cat) Was roaming aimlessly.

"Dam! Tamirel is WAAAYY to big!" Shadow complained.

"HEY LINK LISTEN!" A really annoying high pitched voice said.

(A/N You guessed it...NAVI!)

"Wtf is that sound?" Shadow said annoyed as he turned around to see a floating blue thing.

"WTF" Shadow yelled as he sliced the thing in half.

"That takes care of that." Shadow said sheathing his blade as he walked onward.

Eventully into the day Shadow got tired and decided to sit down on a rock.

As Shadow sat on the rock he heard a growling noise as five wolfs jumped out of the bushes and surrounded Shadow.

"SHIT! WOLFS!" Shadow exclaimed Unsheathing his sword and stabbing one wolf through the face killing it effectively.

Shadow sliced one wolf in half and stabbed another in the back,He then spun around and faced another wolf and stabbed it in the head then he turned to see the last wolf fleeing.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Shadow said taking out his Hunting Bow and shooting the wolf in the leg, Causing it to drop.

"Now im gonna finish you and your pelt should get me some gold." Shadow commented as he took out his knife, walked over to the wolf and stabbed it.

"Now I get to take his pelt!" Shadow said as he took the wolf's pelt and put it in his inventory.

"Now..." Shadow said taking out a map and seeing that a city called Whiterun was fairly close and he could hitch a ride there.

"Hey!" Shadow called as he saw a wagon.

"Whats up traveler?" The man in the wagon asked as Shadow drew nearer to the wagon.

"I wan't a ride to Whiterun." Shadow answered.

"Ok, Pay me 25 gold coins and hop on." The man said.

"Here you go.." Shadow said handing the man 25 gold coins and climbing on.

"Thanks traveler. Now where do you want to go again?" The man asked Shadow.

"To Whiterun please." Shadow replied.

"Ok!" The wagon man said and before long they were at Whiterun.

"Were here." The man said.

"Alright. Thanks for the ride!" Shadow answered hopping off.

"Your welcome traveler." The man said.

And with that, Shadow walked to the gate and was about to enter when a guard stopped him.

"STOP HAMMER TIME!" The guard sang.

"...WTF.." Shadow mumbled.

"DO THE HARLEM SHAKE" The other guard said.

"I USED TO BE A ADVENTURER LIKE YOU UNTIL I TOOK A ARROW IN THE KNEE" One guard said.

"DO-DO-DO-DO-DORA!-DO-DO-DO-DORA! DORA DORA DORA ZE EXPLORA!" The guards all sang.

"O-o" Was the expression on Shadow's face.

Just as Shadow was about to enter the door a guard slapped him in the face and screamed in his ear.  
"STOP HAMMER TIME!" The guard screamed in Shadow's ear.

"YOU WANT HAMMER TIME?!" Shadow screamed pulling out a enchanted Ebony warhammer and crushing all the guards faces with it.

And with that Shadow entered Whiterun but he was greeted with a surprise when he walked in.

"HEY TRAVELER!" A guard called motioning Shadow over.

"Oh god please don't be crazy like the other guards.." Shadow mumbled to himself.

"THANKS FOR KILLING THOSE CRAZYYYY GUARDS OUT THERE! HERES 500000000000000000000000 GOLD!" The guard said handing Shadow 500000000000000000000000 gold.

"Ummm Thanks?" Shadow said.

"DON'T MENTION IT MATE!" The guard said.

"Ok..then..." Shadow mumbled putting the gold in his bag.

Just then Shadow saw a little girl run over to a old person, Scream "THIS IS SPARTA!" and kick him in the nuts sending him flying into outerspace.

"Could you kill that little girl? She has been KILLING EVERYBODY!" Some random hobo said walking over to Shadow.

"Ugh. Fine!" Shadow yelled in the hobo's face.

Shadow took out his bow, Aimed for the girl and fired, Getting a headshot causing the girl to drop dead on the spot and for everybody to swarm Shadow.

"WTF BITCHES!" Shadow screamed slicing everybody in half as he spun around in a circle.

"Don't fuck with a Kahjit!" Shadow screamed flicking his tail in annoyance.

Shadow decided to go to a shop that had the sign "WE SELL RARES!" Shadow thought it was convincing and walked inside.

"Hello Traveler. We sell lots of stuff. What would you like to buy?" The storekeeper asked Shadow.

"Hmm. Whatcha got dude?" Shadow asked.

"We got Ebony,Dragonskin and LOTZ MORE!" The storekeeper screamed.

"I will take a full set of Ebony weapons and a Set of Enchanted Ebony Armor, The rare expensive kind of enchantments." Shadow told the storekeeper.

"Ok!" The storekeeper said grabbing what Shadow ordered and giving Shadow the stuff.

"That will be 9000 gold coins please." The storekeeper told Shadow.

"Here." Shadow said giving the storekeeper 9000 gold coins.

"Thank you." The storekeeper said.

"Your welcome." Shadow responded putting on his new Enchanted armor.

(A/N if you want to know what Shadow has well he has all ebony weapons and stuff. He has enchanted ebony armor and he prefers Ebony over any other type of armor because Ebony is his trademark armor, Also Shadow is a all black Kahjit with Emerald green eyes!)

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" The storekeeper asked Shadow.

"No thanks." Shadow responded walking out the door.

"I wonder what I should do next?" Shadow asked turning his head around looking for something to do.

"He walked foward a few steps and saw a few bandits trying to kill a old lady.

"Helllp!" The old lady screeched.

My hero instincts kicked in and I ran for the old lady and unsheathed my blade while I was running, I jumped and stabbed my blade into one of the bandits, Causing him to fall to the ground Dead and I pulled my blade out and stabbed the other bandit in the head.

"Are you ok Ma'am?" I asked the old lady.

"MWAHAHAA.." The old lady cackled.

"WTF?!" I screamed as the Old lady turned into one of those monster things with super long claws that look kinda like old ladys.

"I GUESS I GOTTA KILL U DEN!" I scream cutting the monster's head off.

After that I walked for the gate, Walked out of Whiterun and headed for the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thats the end of chapter 1!  
If you guys have a character you would like to add I am accepting other peoples characters.. BUT!  
The first one to comment there Character is who I will choose to put there character in my story.

COMMENT FIRST AND GET YOUR CHARACTER IN MY STORY!  
Just fill out this forum.

Name-

Age-

Trademark armor and weapon- (Has to be something in skyrim you can use as armor/weapons!)

Occucation- (Bandit,Thief,Murderer,Follower,Mage,Warrior,Arche r.)

What I am going to do with them in my story- I will use them as Shadow's partner. (Do not fill the What I am going to do with them in my story part! This is what i ScarredWarrior15 will use them for in my story.)

Anyways see you next chappie!

Peace-ScarredWarrior15


End file.
